Persistência
by YumeBaah
Summary: Talvez fosse sua experiência, ou talvez apenas o seu jeito alegre e meio bobo, mas, ainda assim, o chefe italiano conseguira contornar o gênio difícil de seu aluno. / D18 - M só por precaução.


**Disclaimer:** Reborn pertece a Amano Akira, porque se pertencesse a mim D18 teria se tornado canon no último capítulo (ou até mesmo antes, hehe -q)

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Persistência**

_by Babu_

Abriu os olhos lentamente e bocejou, cobrindo parcialmente a boca com uma das mãos. Levantando o torso, apoiando-se sobre um dos cotovelos, deixou seu olhar vagar pela penumbra que encobria o quarto. Na parede ao seu lado um sorrateiro feixe de luz da lua entrava por uma fresta entre as cortinas mal fechadas na janela.

Mudando de posição, estendeu um dos braços em direção ao criado-mudo próximo à cabeceira da cama até sentir o frio metal do relógio digital em seus dedos. Pegou o pequeno objeto em sua mão e observou as horas, 5:45 AM. Voltou-o com cuidado para o lugar, evitando fazer qualquer ruído.

Sobre seu peito, Hibari dormia profundamente, e ele conseguia sentir a respiração suave do garoto em sua pele exposta, assim como o bater ritmado do coração dele que ecoava junto ao seu. Puxou as cobertas, tentando ajeitá-las sobre seus corpos da melhor maneira possível. Acariciou, então, os cabelos negros espalhados sobre si, mal tocando neles – sabia que qualquer tipo de movimento mais brusco poderia perturbar o menor e, consequentemente, fazer com que um par de enfurecidos olhos azuis se concentrassem sobre seu rosto tomado por desespero.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do Cavallone. Essa era uma cena inimaginável e impossível de acontecer a até pouco tempo, mas, para seu deleite, sua relação com Hibari havia mudado drasticamente com o passar dos meses. E pensar que antes havia cogitado a possibilidade de não treinar o garoto... Riu secamente enquanto seus dedos continuavam a percorrer os fios escuros.

É claro que, no início, a ideia de investir em um relacionamento com o guardião da nuvem que extrapolasse a barreira entre professor e aluno era praticamente nula – ele não seria hipócrita a ponto dizer que o japonês não o atraíra, Hibari, apesar de jovem, era bastante forte, e sua aparência era extremamente agradável aos olhos do italiano. Para os dois, naquele momento, algo que envolvesse apenas respeito e comprometimento de ambas as partes era mais do que suficiente.

Mas logo o loiro percebeu como era difícil lidar com a personalidade do menor, com suas atitudes indiferentes e com toda aquela fixação pela escola e pela manutenção da disciplina. Hibari era complicado demais, centrado demais, autossuficiente demais... E Dino acabou mostrando-se persistente demais. Talvez fosse sua experiência e contatos no mundo da máfia, ou quem sabe apenas seu jeito alegre e meio bobo, mas, de qualquer forma, com o passar dos dias o chefe italiano obtivera sucesso em deixar seu aluno mais forte, além de ter dado passos significativos para tentar contornar seu gênio difícil. E, quase sem perceber, havia também alcançado seu coração.

_Mãos ágeis avançavam sob a camisa social branca, retirando-a lentamente sem se importarem com os botões que se desprendiam do tecido durante o processo. Beijos molhados eram distribuídos pelo pescoço e peito do menor, e dedos longos passeavam de forma ousada por sua pele, traçando caminhos abstratos sobre ela e fazendo-a se arrepiar._

_Uma língua ávida deslizou do queixo ao membro já ereto de Hibari, fazendo com que o guardião ofegasse em prazer ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava os cabelos loiros esparramados sobre sua barriga e virilha. Satisfeito com as reações de seu pupilo e amante, Dino parou momentaneamente seus movimentos e despiu-se, logo cobrindo novamente a figura menor com a sua._

_Gemidos eram abafados por beijos desesperados e línguas dançavam em sincronia enquanto seus corpos e corações se uniam._

O italiano sentou-se, fazendo as cobertas escorregarem até sua perna, a cabeça de Hibari agora apoiada sobre seu colo, e girou o olhar pelo quarto, tentando desviar sua mente das imagens ainda vívidas da noite anterior. Seu coração batia rapidamente, seu rosto parecia mais quente do que o normal e, se o ambiente não estivesse imerso na escuridão, seria possível perceber o tom rosado que o cobria.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, numa atitude que demonstrava claramente sua vontade de espantar os pensamentos e reações que ameaçavam tomar conta de seu corpo.

Olhou para baixo. Hibari ainda dormia profundamente, totalmente alheio às suas movimentações. Se, meses atrás, tivesse mesmo desistido de treinar o guardião da nuvem ele seria eternamente privado de presenciar cena tão encantadora. Mas era melhor não pensar nisso agora, caso contrário ele, sem dúvidas, começaria a se repreender por um erro que não havia cometido.

Na janela, um fino e fraco raio de sol ameaçava invadir o quarto. Bocejando, Dino voltou a deitar-se e puxou o corpo de Hibari para mais perto de si, fazendo-o se aconchegar confortavelmente sobre seu peito, e fechou os olhos.

Talvez, mais tarde, ele devesse agradecer a Reborn por lhe ter encarregado daquela "criança problemática".

* * *

Yo!

A ideia para essa fic surgiu enquanto eu ouvia Born to Be My Baby, do Bon Jovi, há uns dois anos, só que, por alguma razão totalmente desconhecida por mim, mesmo eu tendo terminado de escrever a história, eu acabei me esquecendo de edita-la /err

Mas eu finalmente me lembrei de fazer isso e esse foi o resultado :3 Espero que tenham gostado!

Jaa~


End file.
